Dark Chi Warriors
Dark Chi Warriors are a trio of creatures that appear in Jackie Chan Adventures cartoon. They are loyal servants of Daolon Wong. History Dark Chi Warriors appear thrice during the 2nd season, each time aiding their master in his schemes. They mainly battle against the heroes, but in addition to that, they manage to steal the Talismans of Shendu from Chans (although their powers are inside Jade at the time) and from the Ben-Shui Order the only map, which tells the location of the great idol of the Three Wise Monkeys. Their final appearance is in the 1st episode of the 3rd season. They are summoned by Wong to Section 13 to fight against Jackie and the Dark Hand Enforcers for the Talismans. Suddenly, Uncle and Tohru arrive and use an artifact called the Urn of Wei Cheing to seal the warriors within it. In the same episode, Wong replaces the warriors with Finn, Ratso and Chow. Later, he adds Hak Foo to the group. After Daolon Wong was betrayed by Shendu, who he revived, he summons all four Dark Chi Warriors and equips them with armor as he tells them to prepare for battle with Shendu. But when Uncle rips Wong of his magic powers, the four new warriors are returned to normal. As for the original warriors, their fate is left unconfirmed beyond imprisonment. Appearance and traits Dark Chi Warriors are orange-skinned foot soldiers that resemble imps or goblins. They all have pointy years, red hair and black eyes. Their eyelids are situated so that they open and close vertically, not horizontally like with a human. They wear black and dark turquoise garment. They also have light blue lightning tattoos on their arms and chins. On their foreheads they have a mark similar to the one Daolon Wong has on his forehead. Daolon Wong refers to his warriors as Gan, Ren and Chui. Gan is the thinnest of the trio, has a long ponytail and wields a bo staff that can be split into three chain-linked portions. When he appears, a pouring-in effect can be heard. Ren is the tallest of the trio, has a free long hair that reaches his rear and wields a boomerang blade similar to a windmill shuriken. When he appears, a smoke effect can be heard. Chui is the most muscular of the trio and has the most broad shoulders. He is bald and wields a sledgehammer. When he appears, a flame effect can be heard. The warriors are all silent and mostly expressionless, appearing to be merely organic automatons that exist only to do Daolon Wong's dirty work. Wong can summon them anywhere (unless good magic prevents it), and although a severe impact will make them disappear accordingly into a puff of blue smoke, they can be summoned again. Powers and abilities Dark Chi Warriors are first and foremost fighters. They are extremely powerful and have been able to overwhelm Jackie Chan, each in a one-on-one battle in their debut episode. However they seem to be incapable of improving their skillset as Jackie is shown to be able to defeat them in later episodes. Their physical abilities are enhanced to the point that they can smash stone walls and leap up to and down from great distances easily. They can also smell magic, one time using their sense of smell to locate Jade, who was using the power of the Snake Talisman to be invisible. When Wong summons them, they appear out of blue smoke. They can also teleport independently in the same way. At one point, they change their appearance to that of three Ben Shui monks in an effort to steal the talismans. They can summon their weapons at will. They also appear out of blue smoke. With their minds they can levitate and steer their weapons though air and summon them back to their hands. Dark Chi Enforcers contact Wong telepathically twice. It can be assumed that the original warriors can do this as well. Dark Chi Enforcers When Wong forcibly replaces his warriors with the Enforcers, he mixes the thugs' appearance with those of their predecessors. They still retain their personalities and ability to speak. Wong called them by their predecessors' names (Chow as Gan, Finn as Ren and Ratso as Chui). The trio gained their predecessors' weapons and powers, yet managed to still be incompetent. When Hak Foo is turned into a Dark Chi Warrior, he is called Zhen. He materializes with a lightning bolt effect. He doesn't have a weapon, but his traditional, already formidable attack style is enhanced with powerful magic. Though Hak Foo's traditional fighting style involves animal actions (for example, “Angry Crow Takes Flight” or “Black Tiger Crushes”), Zhen's style involves forces of nature and animals, some of which appear only in mythology (for example, “Phoenix Flies to Moon”, “Meteor Causes Mass Extinction” or “Volcano Incinerates Field Mouse”). In addition to this, Zhen had much more physical endurance than the other Dark-Chi Warriors as a large boulder thown by Tohru wasn't enough to make him disappear (it broke in half upon contact). Trivia *It is never told how Daolon Wong came into possession of his original Dark Chi Warriors. Perhaps he created them himself or got them from another wizard. Or perhaps they are demons he bound to his will. Or perhaps they were humans, who were like the Dark Hand in Season enslaved into Wong's ranks. If the last theory is correct, their personalities were eroded over time under Wong's abusive leadership, leaving them as empty shells of their former selfs. That might have been the Dark Hand's eventual fate, if they had not been released by Uncle. Navigation Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teams Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Inconclusive Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Forms Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Ninjas